TENTANDO entrevistar o Zetsu
by Sah.Peka-senpai e Konan-sama
Summary: Hey povo, quem leu a nossa fic "Festa Junina em Konoha" sabe que o Zetsu é literalmente doidão! O que aconteceria se tentássemos faze-lo contar como conheceu sua preciosa erva? Será que conseguiríamos faze-lo contar? Só lendo pra saber.


AEAEAEAEAEAE POVO! Sah.Peka-senpai e Konan-sama estão de volta com one-shot novinha! :D

Seguinte, quem leu a nossa fic "Festa Junina em Konoha" sabe que o Zetsu é literalmente doidão!  
O que aconteceria se _**tentássemos**_ faze-lo contar como conheceu sua preciosa erva?  
Será que conseguiríamos faze-lo contar?  
Será que continuaríamos normais depois dessa "missão rank S" que nem ninja, nem Super Sayajin, nem Chuck Norris consegue realizar?

Só lendo pra saber... ;D  
Vamos à fic!

Boa leitura e divirtam-se.

* * *

**_TENTANDO_** entrevistar o Zetsu. Zetsu Pov's

Zetsu: - Poooooow manooow! Olha os trutaw ali tudow prestandoow atenção em nóis erva! \ô/ - E ai povoow, comow cêis tão trutaw? Tudow nas erva? 8D

– Cri cri cri... –

Zetsu: - Nossa manooow, vão deixar eu e a erva aqui no vácuoow? Ó.Ó

– Cri cri cri... –

Zetsu: - Pooow manooow, toow caindow fora, faloooow... Fue aeew... – Sai andando, em direção à saída. –

Autoras: - Não, Zetsu, volta! Você não pode ir embora!

Zetsu: - Ahn? O.õ

Autoras: - Você não pode ir embora! Ò.Ó

Zetsu: - Porque não, trutaw? Ninguém solta as palavra! Tudo mal educadoow, num fala comigow e com as erva!

Autoras: - Zetsu, eles são leitores! ¬¬

Zetsu: - Leitores, manooow? Eles fabricam leite? O.O

Autores: - Zetsu, menos, tá bom? BEM MENOS! Você parece que esta andando muito com o Tobi. ¬¬

Zetsu: - Poooooow manoooow! Deve ser truta, o mano Tobi não fala nadaw coum nadaw, véééio!

Autoras: - Como se você falasse coisa com coisa, né, Zetsu? ¬¬

Zetsu: - Ahn? O.õ

Autoras: - NADA, ZETSU! NADA! Ò.Ó

Zetsu: - Ahh... Firmeza entãow minas! Fue aeeww, faloow...

Autoras: Agente já falou que você não pode ir embora, caramba! Ò.Ó

Zetsu: - Por que não, manooow?

Autoras: - Você vai deixar os leitores no vácuo? Você sabe como é ruim ficar no vácuo, né?

Zetsu: - Ahn? O.õ

Autoras: AHHH! Zetsu, vai se foder! Ò.Ó

Zetsu: - Pooooow manooow! Desculpa aeew, minas! Não precisa ficar nervosaw, toma as erva aeew.

Autoras: - Agente não quer erva! – bate nas ervas, e elas caem no chão. –

Zetsu: - POOOOOW MANOOOW! Tu jogaram as erva no chão, trutaw! Ò.Ó Também, vo embora, e não voltoow mais nessa bodega, falooow, fueew aeew! ¬¬

Konan: - Eu falei pra não jogar a erva dele no chão!

Sah.Peka: - Mais foi você que jogo! Oww Zetsooow, volta aqui! TT.TT

Zetsu: - Num vô vowltar, não! Tu jogaraow as erva no chãow. Ela é sagrada, trutaw! ò.Ó

Autoras: - Porque ela é sagrada, Zetsu?

Zetsu: - Ahn? O.õ

Autoras: - PORQUE ELA É SAGRADA? Ò.Ó

Zetsu: - Quem é sagrada? O.O

Autoras: - A ERVA, CARAMBA! Porque ela é sagrada? ò.Ó

Zetsu: - EU NÃO SEI MINAWS, VOCÊS QUE TÃO FALANDOOOW! O.O

Autoras: - Aiii! Tá, Zetsu, esquece! ¬¬

Zetsu: - Esquece o que, minaws? Eu já não tow entendendooow mais nada, manoow! Você não falam coisa com coisa, tãow pior que o mano Tobi! ¬¬

Autoras: - Ai, Zetsu, quer saber? Vá embora, agente não quer mais entrevistar você, agente vai entrevistar o Sasori! u.ú

Zetsu: - Não, miiiinaaws! Não vão embora, não! Eu voow contar a história da erva pra tu!

Autoras: - Sério, Zetsu? Você resolveu contar? :D

Zetsu: - Contar o que, manooow? O.õ

Autoras: - A HISTÓRIA DA ERVA, PORRA! Ò.Ó

Zetsu: - A erva tem história? O.O

Autoras: - Você falou que tinha! O.O

- Zetsu fica olhando pra nada, moscando, panguando, viajando, boiando, brisando e tudo mais que termina com "ando", até que... -

Zetsu: - POOOOW MANOOOW! Toow lembrandoow aqui, minaaaws! O.O

Autoras: - Lembrando do que, Zetsu?

Zetsu: - Das erva, trutaw. Tu num disse que a erva tinha história?

Autoras: - Foi você que disse, criatura x.x

Zetsu: - Entãow, eu to lembrandow, vô contaawr aquew!

Autoras: - Então conta, Zetsu.

Zetsu: - Olha manooow, eow não lembrow muito bem a história toda... O.õ Mas, vamow faze assim, eu lembrow dow começoow, no meioow eu dow uma enrrolada e no final eu inventow alguma coisa! XD

Autoras: - NÃO, ZETSU! TEM QUE CONTAR A VERDADE!

Zetsu: - Pra que, minas? ¬¬

Autoras: - Porque agente vai fazer um livro de você! :D

Zetsu: - Pooooow manoooow, pra que, minaaw, ninguém vai lê mesmoow. O.õ Só pra fazê volume na estanteew, manooow? x.x

Autoras: - Zetsu, agente dá um jeito do povo ler... MAS FALA LOGOO! Ò.Ó

Zetsu: - Tá minaas! Já vo conta os bagúio...

- Bom, faz um tempoow aeew manooow, eu nem lembrow direitow truta. Acho que foe ontem... O.õ NÃO, MANOOOW! Faz mais tempow! Nun tinha nem o mano Deidara ainda, trutaw. Era o mano Orochimaru que não largava do pé do mano Sasori, era muitow chatooow manooow! x.x

Zetsu povs on Flash back on.

Aff, caverninha pobre! Não tem TV, não tem rádio, não tem geladeira, não tem cama, não bosta nenhuma nessa bosta de caverna! Ò.Ó

E vocês devem estar pensando... "Pelo menos tem banheiro nessa jóça?" Ahh, tem banheiro, sim... Um beco ali na esquina. (Y)

O Sasori chegou, seguido por Orochimaru, como sempre ¬¬.

Sério, o coitado que eu mais sinto pena nessa bosta é o Sasori. Eita cara que sofre! (Y) É preciso muito calmante com suco de maracujá pra agüentar o Orochimaru. E o coitado do Itachi então? O cara é mais assediado que que homem bombado em parada gay. O Orochimaru não para de falar do corpo dele, diz que quer possuí-lo que ele é maravilho! Ah, puta boiolagem isso ae! ¬¬ Vá toma banho.

Depois me vem a Konan reclamar da tinta de cabelo dela. Engraçado, o Kakuzu compra a tinta vagabunda, ela usa e vem descontar em mim! O que diabos eu tenho haver com isso? Ò.Ó

Zetsu povs off Flash back off.

Zetsu: - Poooooow manoooooow, to lembrandoow aqui, turta! Não é a mina Konan que pinta o cabelo, é o mano Pein que pinta o cabelo de laranja trutaw!

Autoras: - Continua logo, Zetsu! ò.Ó

Zetsu: - Tá miiinas, num precisa ficar nervosa manooow. O.o

Zetsu povs on Flash back on.

- Aff, é muita idiotice, gayzice, maluquice pra minha cabeça! Eu sou o único normal desse lugar! Nem Kami-sama consegue suportar esse povo, eu to com fome, nem comida esse mão de vaca do Kakuzu compra! Ò.Ó Vida de cão. Aff, quer saber... To saindo, vou tomar um ar fresco por quê eu to precisando. ¬¬

Sai daquela caverna estúpida e comecei a andar.

- Aii, finalmente paz e sossego! Pera ai, aquele ali não é o Pein? O.õ

Pein: - Zetsu, venha aqui imediatamente!

Zetsu povs off Flash back off.

Zetsu: - Poooow manooow, ai o mano Pein falow uns baguiow mooow complicadooow aeew. u.ú

Autoras: - O que, Zetsu? Tem que contar! Ò.Ó

Zetsu: - Ah manooow, só sei que eu não sei de mais nada, trutaw! O.õ

Autoras: x.x (?)

Zetsu: - Ele falo uns bagúio loko lá de missão, que eu tinha ir lá não sei aonde, falar com nãow sei quem e voltar não sei pra onde!

Autoras: - Não era pra caverna?

Zetsu: - Ahn? O.õ

Autoras: - Não era pra caverna que você tinha que voltar? Ò.Ó

Zetsu: - ISSSO MINAWS! Era esse lugar aew mesmoow que eu tinha que voltar. X3

Zetsu povs on Flash back on.

Pein: - Você entendeu, Zetsu?

Zetsu: - Ok.

Pein: - Eu quero você aqui em 3 dias no máximo! Entendido?

Zetsu: Hai! "Aff, eu consigo fazer essa merda em uma hora ainda paro pra tomar um cafezinho. ¬¬"

Zetsu povs off Flash back off.

Zetsu: - Então minaaws, eu tava lá andandooow, ai eu tropecei na pedrinha e cai manooow!

Autoras: - Sério, Zetsu? O.O

Zetsu: - Sério o que, minaaws? O.õ

Autoras: - É sério que você caiu e se machucou?

Zetsu: - Eu não sei, truta. O.O

Autoras: - AHHHHH, ZETSU! Continua essa bosta, antes que agente desista! Ò.Ó

Zetsu: - Tá minas, não estressa não, manooow! ¬¬

Zetsu povs on Flash back on.

- Eu quero falar com o líder desse cafofo. ¬¬

- Depois de dizer isso, um cara bombadão levantou da cadeira e se dirigiu-se à mim.-

Líder: - Eu sou o líder daqui, o que você quer?

- Eu vim buscar o que você deve para a Akatsuki.

Líder: - E se eu resolver não pagar? ¬¬

- Você morre!

Zetsu povs off Flash back off.

Autoras: - E você matou o cara? O.O

Zetsu: - Ahn? Como? Quem matou quem ai? O.O

Autoras: - Você! Você matou o tal líder? Ele não te pagou?

Zetsu: - Pagou o que, minaaws? O.O

Autoras: - A DÍVIDA, ZETSU! Ò.Ó

Zetsu: - Qual dívida, minaas? Eu vo desisti de dá entrevista nessa bodega, cies fazem umas pergunta loka que ninguém saka, manoow! Ò.Ó

Autoras: GGRRR! Ò.Ó

Zetsu: - Moscando -

Auotras: - O que foi, Zetsu? Tá ai olhando pra nada. O.O

Zetsu: - Poooooow manoooow, to lembrandoow aqui, manooow! É o baguio da dívida da akatsuki, tava envolvendow o mano Pein, o mano Kakuzu e tudo o resto dos mano da Akatsuki e a mina Konan. Era um baguio moow importanteew, trutaa!

Auutoras: - Que "baguio", Zetsu? :O - Curiosas. -

Zetsu: - Poooow manooow, eu nem lembrooow, truta.

Autoras: - ¬¬ - Gota. -

Zetsu: - Mais o baguio era importantew, manoow. E então, continuandooow aewww...

Zetsu povs on Flash back on.

Líder: Eu não pretendo pagar nada.

Zetsu: - Tem certeza?

Líder: - Absoluta!

Zetsu: - Bem, foi você que pediu... - Eu fui atacá-lo, mas ele chamou seus seguranças e estes avançaram em mim. -

Zetsu povs off Flash back off.

Zetsu: - Ai minaaws, eu não sei mais o que aconteceoow. Só sei que ficoow tudow escuroow! u.ú

Autoras: - Como assim, Zetsu? o.õ

Zetsu: - Eu nãow sei, truta! Todo mundow puloow em cima de mim...

Autoras: - E, quantas pessoas tinham te batendo, Zetsu?

Zetsu: - Peraeeww... - Contando nos dedos – Tinha aquele de óculowws... Tinha aquele outrow de camisa vermelha... Tinha um de gowrrinho... Tinha um que eu não lembro como tava vestido... Tinha um que era feio pá porra! Acho que era o mano Kisame, truta O.õ NÃO! O mano Kisame nem tava na bodega, esse ai era eoow! O.O

Autoras: - ... Zetsu, a gente perguntou quantas pessoas tinham e não como elas eram. x.x

Zetsu: - Poooow manooow! Deixa eu conta aqui de novo. - Conta nos dedos outra vez. - Ahhn... AH! Acabei! Tinha doees. \ô/

Autoras: - Esse "todo mundo" que pulou em cima de você, eram duas pessoas? ¬¬

Zetsu: - Eu não sei, trutaaw. Ficoow tudo escurow de repente, meio que do nadaaw O.O

Autoras: - MAS COMO, ZETSU? Ò.Ó – Gritando, estéricas. –

Zetsu: - Como o que, minaaws? O.õ

– Autoras começam a chorar e arrumar as coisas para ir embora. –

Autoras: - Desistimos, Zetsu. Adeus.

Zetsu: - Nãããããããooow, não vãow embora nããããããããow, minaaws TT.TT Toma as erva ai pra tu. - Oferece as ervas, mais uma vez, e as autoras, para não fazer desfeita, aceitam e se sentam outra vez. -

Autoras: - E então, Zetsu... Vamos tentar de novo. Como ficou tudo escuro? u.u

Zetsu: - Eu não lembro, trutaaw. O.õ

Autoras: - Aii, Zetsu... Estamos decepcionadas com você... i.i

Zetsu: - Pooooow minaaws, toow lembrandoow, truta! Fico tudo escuro por que...

Autoras: ...?

Zetsu: - Eu fechei a minha planta! XD

Autoras: ...

Zetsu: - Moscando e olhando pro nada. -

Autoras: - Você fez todo esse barraco, pra no final, você ter, simplesmente, fechado sua planta? ¬¬

Zetsu: - Foi o que aconteceu, trutaaw! Vocês que falaraawm pra contaawr a verdade, se vocês deixassem eow inventa os baguio, ia ser bem mais fáceeol. ¬¬

Autoras: - Tá, Zetsu... Continua x.x

Zetsu: - Pode inventa os baguio agora? :D

Autoras: - NÃO. CONTA A VERDADE, ATES QUE AGENTE TE MATE! Ò.Ó

Zetsu: - Tá bom, tá bom... Desculpaeew minaaws! Entãow, ai uma força sobrenaturaol tomoow conta de mim e eu acabei com todoww mundow daquele bodega! - Fazendo cara de fodão -

Autoras: "Com duas pessoas, né? ¬¬"

Zetsu: - Aii, o chefão do lugawr, tremeow na base e faloow assim...

Zetsu povs on Flash back on.

Chefão: - Po...por favor, não me mate! Eu te pago metade da dívida e te dou um brinde. - Implorando. -

Zetsu: - Não. "Se dependesse de mim eu já teria aceitado só pra sair desse lugar mais rápido, mas, se eu aceitar o povo vai me mandar voltar aqui pra pegar o resto do dinheiro. ¬¬"

Líder: - Por favor, aceite, senhor! É tudo o que eu tenho! TT.TT

Zetsu: "Aff, esse cara perdeu o senso do ridículo. Olha pra ele, digno de pena." Tá, eu aceito.

Líder: - Ah, graças a Deus, obrigada senhor. Eu vou pegar o pagamento e depois te levo pro lugar do brinde. :D

Zetsu povs off Flash back off.

Zetsu: - Daí minas, eu só sei que eow fui prum lugawr lá, moow loko. Eu subi morroww, desci morroww, virei pra direita, virei na esquerda, rodei, pulei, bati palmas três vezes, imitei uma galinha... - As autoras interrompem. -

Autoras: - Pera ai! Que história é essa, Zetsu? O.O

Zetsu: - Ahn? O.õ

Autoras: - Que história é essa de você "rodar, pular, bater palmas três vezes, imitar uma galinha", do que você está falando? O.O

Zetsu: - Poooooow manooow, era o baguiow lá dow chefe, que ele mandoow fazer pra entra now logaawr, era o codigoow, trutaww! XD

Autoras: - Zetsu, ele estava é te fazendo de trouxa! Ò.Ó

Zetsu: - Num era, minas, era o códigoow do baguio! O.O

Autoras:- Ah, tá, Zetsu. Continua. ¬¬

Zetsu povs on Flash back on.

Chefão: - Aqui está o seu dinheiro e o brinde.

Zetsu: - Ok. - pega o dinheiro e o brinde. -

Líder: - Essa é minha maior preciosidade...

Zetsu: - Uma planta? Mas, o que diabos é isso? ¬¬ Aff, graaaaaande brinde.

Chefão: - Isso não é uma planta comum, senhor. É muito rara, ela tem "poderes".

Zetsu: - Gota - "Não... Agora esse indigente vem me dizer que uma planta tem poderes especias" ¬¬

Zetsu: - Tsc... Ah tá, conta outra... u.ú

Líder: - É sério, cara. Apenas sinta o aroma e você vai ver...

- Tá, eu fiquei meio desconfiado, mas fiz o que o cara disse. -

Líder: - E ai, gostou?

Zetsu: - Ahn? Ah...tá, sei, sei, sei...

Líder: - Sabe do que? O.õ

Zetsu: - Do que você estava falando, eu entendi... Com isso aqui está tudo resolvido.

Líder: - Ah, beleza então, cara. Eu vou ali resolver uns negócios e já volto.

Zetsu: - Ah... sim, obrigado... "Caramba, porque eu agradeci? O.O Aff, melhor esquecer. u.ú"

- Ai, ele saiu... eu olhei àquelas plantas, elas olharam pra mim, eu olhei as que estavam na mina mão...- Ah não... Ele me deu só três raminhos... Acho que vou pegar mais um, ninguém vai notar mesmo... u.u - Eu peguei mais uma. - Ahh, vou pegar mais algumas... - Eu peguei mais um punhado. - Ahh, tem tantas aqui, ele nem vai notar se eu pegar mais umazinha. - Peguei mais uma, e outra, e depois mais outra e foi ai que eu me descontrolei... Comecei a pegar todas, uma por uma, até que a plantação ficou vazia. -

Zetsu: - Poooow manooow, agora dá pra plantar as erva lá na caverna, truta! . - NÃO! Espera, o que eu to fazendo? O.O Eu peguei tudo. TUDO! - "Dah, quiii ô, de boooa, cara! 8D O mano lá vai fazer o que? Eu bato nele na boa!... Mas, MESMO ASSIM! O.O Eu tenho que sair daqui! Eu não vou ficar aqui parado panguando."

- Eu sai correndo. Corri, corri, corri e corri! Até que eu, sem prestar atenção no caminho, tropecei numa pedrinha e cai... -

Zetsu povs off Flash back off.

Zetsu: - Foew ai, minaawws! O.O - Aponta pro "nada" -

Autoras: - Ali aonde, o quê? O.O – Olhando pro lugar apontado. –

Zetsu: - É sóww imaginar, minas, foew ali que eow cai, trutaww!

Autoras: - Aii Zetsu... UHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUAH, legal, KKKKKKKKKKKKKK XD

Zetsu: - Não é pra rir, minaawws, machucoow TT.TT

Autoras: - Ahh, Zetsu... Tadinho. Nós não vamos rir mais, tá bom? ;3

Zetsu: - Obrigadoow, minaaws. Vocês sãow tãoww legais! Entãow, foi nessa hora que tropecei na pedrinha e cai, sacow?

Autoras: - Mais isso não foi no começo? O.ô

Zetsu: - Não, minaws, foew quandoww eow sai correndow com as ervaw!

Autoras: - Então por que você contou no começo? Ò.Ó

Zetsu: - Eu falei que tava tudo embaralhadow, minas! ¬¬

Autoras: - Ahh, tá! Ai você correu pra caverna, plantou as ervas e ficou feliz pra sempre, né? Fim? ¬¬

Zetsu: - Nãoww, minaws! Tem ow cafezinhow aindaww, trutaaw! O.O

Autoras: - Que cafezinho, Zetsu? O.O

Zetsu: - Eu num dissew que iaw para pra tomawwr um cafezinhooww, minaws?

Autoras: - Disse. Mas, agente pensou que era modo de dizer.

Zetsu: - Eow também achei minawws, mas depoees eoww mudei de idéiaww...

Autoras: – Gota –

Zetsu povs on Flash back on.

- Olha erva, tem um barzinho ali, vamo para pra tomar um café! "Pera ai, por que eu to falando com a erva? O.O Ela é só uma planta... Ah, eu também sou uma planta! Vô fala com a erva mesmo, e quem não gostar, senta na mandioca! ¬¬"

- Ai eu entrei no bar, sinceramente, estava imundo! Mas a erva gostou, então ficamos por lá mesmo... Eu pedi um café, pedi pra colocarem a erva no café e tomei, depois disso ficou tudo escuro... -

Zetsu povs off Flash back off.

Autoras: - Como, Zetsu? Você fechou sua planta de novo? O.O

Zetsu: - Não, minaaaw! Dessa vez não fuuew eow, não!

Autoras: - Então, como ficou tudo escuro?

Zetsu: - Eow nãoow sei minaaws!

Autoras: - COMO NÃO SABE? Ò.Ó

Zetsu: - Nãow sabendooow, trutaww! Dessa vez é verdadeew! u.ú

Autoras: - Então, das outras vezes era mentira? Ò.Ó

Zetsu: - NAOOOWW, MINAWS! O.O Aquelaws vezes eoow tinha esquecidoow.

Autoras; - E agora, o que aocnteceu?

Zetsu: - Eu naow sei! O.õ

Autoras: - VOCÊ NUNCA SABE DE NADA, NÉ, ZETSU? ¬¬

Zetsu: - Ahn? O.õ

Autoras: - CONTINUA LOGO, ZETSU! Ò.Ó

Zetsu: - Firmezaw entãoow, trutaww... Continuandooow, ai eow acordei dow nadaw...

Autoras: - Então, ficou tudo escuro porque você tinha dormido?

Zetsu: - ISSO, MINAWS! FOI ISSOOWW QUE ACONTECEOOW! :D

Autoras: - E, por que você não disse antes?

Zetsu: - Porque eu nãow lembrava, trutaaw.

Autoras: – Gota – Continua, Zetsu... u.ú

Zetsu: - Poooow mnaoooooow, ai eu acordei, levantei, vi se ninguém tinha robadoow as erva...

Autoras: - Ninguém além de você, né? ¬¬

Zetsu: - É minaaws, (e ele ainda admite x.x) Ai, eow comecei a andar, ai eow me perdi, ai eow andei mais, ai eow encontrei o caminho certo, andei mais um pouco, daí eow me perdi de novoww, ai eow cansei de andar, sentei e comecei a fumar as erva, ai ficou tudoow escuro de novow, ai eoow acordei, já era de manhã, ai eow andei mais...

Autoras: - Ah, tá bom... Agente entendeu. Mas, deixando isso de lado, o que aconteceu quando você chegou na caverna?

Zetsu: - Os mano lá tavaw tudoow cowm cara de bunda, minaaws!

Autoras: - Por que, Zetsu? :O

Flash back on.

Zetsu: - Chegay! 8D – Todos estava na sala com olhos de ódio para ele. –

Todos: Ò-Ó

Pein: - Aonde você estava? – Diz num tom arisco e se controlando para não "perder a cabeça". –

Zetsu: - Ahn? O.õ – Doidão. –

Pein: - A-on-de vo-cê es-ta-va? Ò-Ó

Zetsu: - Eu tava no baguio lá, manoow. Moow chiquew o logaawr! 8D

Pein: -Então, você não foi pra onde eu te falei? O.O

Zetsu: - Ahn? O.õ

Pein: - Zetsu, o que aconteceu com você? Você esta burro!

Zetsu: - Ahn? O.õ

Pein: - ESCUTA O QUE EU FALO! Ò.Ó – Gritando no ouvido de Zetsu. –

Zetsu: - NÃO GRITA, TRUTAW! Eu tooow escutandooow, manoow! Mais as informação se confunde com as erva, daí fica uma birosca loka, sakaas?

Pein: - QUE ERVA, ZETSU? Do que você está falando? Ò.Ó

Zetsu: - Dessa aqui, oh! :D – Tira a erva do bolso, todo contente e empolgado, e mostra pro povo. –

Todos: O.õ

Zetsu: - Da uma cherada aeeew, mano Pein! – Zetsu esfrega a erva no rosto de Pein. –

Pein: - TIRA ESSA PORRA DA MINHA CARA! Ò.Ó

– Kakuzu chega, empurrando tudo e todos, entra de ganso na conversa e pergunta. –

Kakuzu: - Cadê o dinheiro? Ò.Ó

Zetsu: - Poooooow manoooow, que dinheiro? Tu chega ai moow do nada mudandooow de assuntoow, trutaaw. u.ú

Kakuzu: - Eu não estou mudando de assunto! Cadê o dinheiro que você foi buscar? ò.Ó

Zetsu: - Ahh! Tá aqui, manoow. – Entrega o dinheiro para Kakuzu. –

Kakuzu: MOEDAS? AQUI SÓ TEM 40 CENTAVOS! Ò.Ó

Zetsu: - Pooow manooow, acho que eu perdi umas moedaaws no caminhoow, trutaw. u.ú

Kakuzu: - MAS NÃO ERA PRA TER MOEDAS, ZETSU! ERA PRA TER NOTAS DE DINHEIRO, MUUUUITAS NOTAS! Ò.Ó

Zetsu: - Ahh, manooooow. Esqueci de avisar, trutaaw, o mano da bodega deu só metade do dinheiro. Mas, ele compenso com brinde! (L)

Kakuzu: - Mas, mesmo assim, Zetsu, era pra ter muuuuito³ mais dinheiro aqui!

Zetsu: - Ahh, eu também comprei um cafezinhow, por issow que só sobrow issow aeew.

Kakuzu: - QUANTO VOCÊ PAGOU NESSE CAFÉ? O.O

Zetsu: - Sei não, trutaaw. Só sei que eu dei lá um bolinhow de dinherow, ele me devolveow isso aeew. Daí eu peguei o dinheiro, tirei um cochilow e fui embora.

Todos: - ... '-'

Kakuzu: x.x – Capota. –

Sasori: - O Kakuzu desmaiou! O.O

Konan: - Ai, Deus. Eu vou tentar reanimá-lo. u.ú

Orochimaru: - Não, Konan. Deixa que eu faço isso. ;D "Kukukukukukukuku"

– Orochimaru vai tentar "socorrer" Kakuzu, enquanto o resto da Akatsuki não acredita no que esta acontecendo. –

Pein: - Por enquanto, vamos tentar passar um pouco o "choque", mudando de assunto, por que você demorou taaanto pra chegar? O.O

Zetsu: - Que demorar, o que, truuutaw! Eu levei um dia pra chegaawr.

Pein: - Um, claro, você demorou um, sim... UM MÊS PRA CHEGAR! Ò.Ó

Zetsu: - Poooow manooow, por issow que eu vi que a caverna tava loooonge trutaaw! O.õ

Pein: - Aii meu Deus! Kami-sama, me ajude! Zetsu, você era o único que eu podia confiar. Por que isso teve que acontecer? TT.TT

Zetsu: - Ahn? O.õ – Doidão. –

Pein: ... – Pein sai, desolado e deprimido, enquanto o restante estava perplexos na sala. –

Todos: O.O

Zetsu: - Firmeza entãoow, manoow! Qualquer coisa eoow tow lá fora plantandow as erva. Oh, se alguém quiser erva, vo deixaawr um poquinhoow aqui, trutaaw. Tem erva pra todooow mundoow, pode come erva, fumar erva, chera erva, até vitamina de erva, pode fazer. Mas se foowr faze, deixa um poucoow pra mim, faloow? Fuew aeeew, manooow.

Flash back off.

Zetsu: - Entãoow, minaws, foi assim que as erva entraram pra família Akatsuki. E ai, o que acharaawm?

Autoras: - ... (WTF?)

Zetsu: :3

Autoras: - Agente achou que fosse de um jeito mais emocionante e você nos aparece com essa histórinha de primário?

Zetsu: - Pooooooow manoooooow! Vocês que disserawm pra falar a verdadeew, Se fosse eoow contando os baguiow inventadoow, a historiaw ia ser muitoow maes loka trutaaw! u.u

Autoras: - Também, só de raiva, agente não vai mais escrever um livro de você! ò.Ó

Zetsu: - Poooooow manoooow, desculpa aeew minaaw, toma as erva aeew.

Autoras: - Agente já disse que não quer essa merda de erva! – Batem nas ervas, elas caem no chão e as autoras pisam em cima. –

Zetsu: - POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW MANOOOOOOOOOOOW! AGORA VOCÊS INSULTARAAWM AS ERVA! Vão se fuder vocês também! E vocês que ficam perdendoow tempoow lendoow essa bosta, vão pro inferno! Ò.Ó

Autoras: - Nossa, calma, Zetsu. Também não é pra tanto! O.O

Zetsu: - Quiii "num é pra tantooow", o que! Vocês chutarawm as erva manooow, falaraowm pra eow contar os baguiow mooow complicadow da história da erva, dai, eu, no maiooowr sacrifícioow pra lembra da birosca, contei tudow aqui e vocês ficaowm reclamandoow? Vão à merda vocews também!

Autoras: - Ah, que saber, vá embora! FORA DAQUI! Agente não quer mais NADA com você! Ò.Ó

Zetsu: - Fueew aeew, e não voltoow mais nessa bodegaw! – Zetsu sai, nervoso. –

Autoras: - AHH! Vá se lascar você também! ¬¬ – As autoras também vão embora morrendo de raiva. E assim, todos viveram estressados e neuróticos para sempre. –

* * *

AEAEAEAEAE POVO! \o/

Fic do Zetsow, postada! Esperamos que tenham gostado... Deixem reviews, eles não matam e fazem duas pessoas felizes. :3

Bjs. '


End file.
